Under the Summer Sun
by TornAngelWings
Summary: The ocean is ever-changing and mysterious; Dino thought that applied to Squalo, too. Dino/Squalo. DS. Rated T for implications and boy-love. Pure cavity-causing fluff.


Once a year, when the summer sun shone the brightest, Dino Cavallone and Squalo Superbi would take a 'break' from all their duties as Mafiosos and spend a few days in a cabin owned by the Vongola famiglia. Dino jokingly called these vacations their "honeymoons," but Squalo would retort that only married couples can have such things. Of course that wouldn't stop Dino from pouncing him the second they landed on the private beach and showing him just how much he loved the loud Rain Commander. It was worth it, even when Squalo complained loudly of the location of the sand afterwards as he snuggled into the neck of the taller man. The Bucking Bronco would only laugh good naturedly and stroke that long, silver-white hair he had come to adore so much. After the customary welcoming/love-making session, the couple would drag their heavy bags up to the awaiting empty cabin.

The ocean offered a lot of contemplation from the both of them. Dino loved Squalo in spite of his loud and rude tendencies, but the calm, almost poetic Squalo that would surface during their stay was a refreshing change. 'That Squalo' would respond to him almost submissively without any loud arguing, perched on his lap beneath a colorful beach umbrella and allow cuddles as he watched the waves in fascination. The ocean was ever-changing and mysterious, Dino thought; He drew comparisons between the sea and the shark on his lap.

Sometimes it would be Squalo who would brood on the beach while Dino played in the waves like a mischievous colt, running head-first into a crashing wave. Sometimes he'd de dragged under the water and across the rocks that embedded themselves in the sand, but the Chiavarone boss would always resurface with vigorous enthusiasm. His shark-personified lover would watch in uncharacteristic quiet humor. The desire to tackle him into the cold water and kiss him senseless always lingered, but Squalo would dismiss it; There was always time for those kinds of activities later. After all, the beach grew cold at night, and Dino was warm and willing to help his boyfriend reach an acceptable body temperature.

* * *

><p>"Squalo…"Dino trailed off, his eyes focused on the waves. Squalo's face was buried in his neck, intent on memorizing the addicting smell of Cavallone and the sea.<p>

"Yeah?"

"…it's been ten years."

"Since?"

"Since Xanxus challenged Tsuna."

"Oh yeah?"

"…Since we reconnection." The blonde laced his fingers together with Squalo's.

"Voooiiii, that long?" He looked up, halting the butterfly kisses he had been planting along Dino's tattooed throat.

"Yup, that long." He placed a kiss on his shark's nose. "….I want it to be forever, though."

"I will remain with you until you no longer want my company." Squalo's answer was spoken with finality. The tenth Chiavarone boss went quiet for a moment.

"I have a gift for you…if you want it, of course!" The words tumbled out and Dino flushed.

"VOOOOIIII, I told you not to get me anything, ever."

Dino pouted childishly. "So my Squalo can get me presents, but I can't return the gesture? That's hardly fair."

"Vooooiiii."

Dino slide a box from his pants pocket and set it on his lover's knee. Pale fingers- too pale to be pure Italian, Dino often thought to himself- fiddled with the box until it popped open, exposing its contents. A plain, silver ring was nestled between the folds of the liner of the box. The Varia Strategy Captain's eyes widened before they narrowed sharply. He stared at Dino with cold calculation in his eyes. "What is this?"

"Erm, a ring, Squalo! People generally wear them as decoration on their hands…"

"Don't be a smartass," Squalo interjected.

"Oh, right." Dino grinned his stupid, _charming_ grin and scratched the back of his neck. "I, uh, ruined the moment. I-it's a wedding ring. Squalo, I want to marry you…but you don't have to change your name to Cavallone -!" The blonde's rambling was abruptly cut off by a chaste kiss and Squalo's show of nonchalantly slipping the ring on his finger. "Squalo?"

"Might as well…voooiiii…" Squalo tried to look indifferent, but the corners of his lips twitched up. "Are you going to wear one, too?"

Dino flushed, pulling an identical box out of the other pocket. "Of course," he beamed and slipped Squalo's ring's twin onto his finger in return.

The newly engaged couple sat in silence for a moment, only the sound of the waves lapping the shoreline and the distance call of seagulls could be heard. At the same moment, both met in the middle for a slow, lazy kiss.

* * *

><p>The next time they stayed in the cabins on the beach was indeed on their honeymoon. Squalo had no argument when Dino threw his arms around him, tackled him into the sound, and whispered, "Happy honeymoon," into his ear. A happy honeymoon it was.<p> 


End file.
